


The day Stiles aced it

by Auriette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexuality, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Proud Derek, Romance, Teen Wolf, missunderstandings, pun, short fic, so much gay, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auriette/pseuds/Auriette
Summary: Derek and Stiles watch a video together which ends in something unexpected for both of them.





	The day Stiles aced it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drapetomania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drapetomania/gifts).



> We all need a bit more representation in our lifes, here is yours <3 
> 
> love ya (in a non-creepy, i don't know you for more than a few day's kind of way xD)

“What are you watching?” Derek asked when he came into Stiles room through the window, as he usually did. He walked over to him and placed a kiss on his head, inhaling his scent before he took the chair and sat down next to Stiles, who sat with his legs crossed and his laptop balancing on his knees on his bed. 

“Nothing really, just a video Erica sent me.” Stiles’ attention was still focused on the screen in front of him but he still reached for Derek as he said, “Come here, you need to see this. This is just,... wow. How did he?” Stiles voice got a bit higher towards the end and his eyes widened in surprise shock. “That can’t be true. That can’t … he’s huge!!” 

“Huge? Stiles, really, what did Erica send you this time?” Shaking his head while frowning, Derek made his way over to the bed and let himself down next to him. “OH!” was the only sound that left his mouth as he took a glimpse at the video. 

That was unexpected. 

“Why, why would she sent you this?” 

“How should I know?!” Stiles arms moved erratically and he almost let his laptop fall if it weren’t for Derek’s fast reflexes. 

Besides the almost accident, they kept staring at the screen in front of them. 

“Oh hell, that can’t fit in there! It’s way too big! That.. he, he took it all in his mouth. His mouth, Derek. ALL. OF. IT.” 

“I know. I have eyes, Stiles.” Derek’s voice was both agitated and in awe. Never had he seen someone swallow something this big without gagging. The filthy noises coming through the laptop’s speakers weren’t helping his inner turmoil. He definitely wasn’t comfortable watching something like this. 

“Why are you still watching it? We should turn it off.” He reached for the laptop to shut it down, but Stiles slapped his hand. “Don’t you dare, Derek. I want to see the rest of this.” 

“The rest? You mean there is more?” He couldn’t believe it. This alone was more than he was willing to suffer through and Stiles wanted to see even more of it. 

Sighing deeply, Derek closed his eyes and tried to block out what could be seen on the screen in front of him but grunts and moans were not easy to tune out and the more he tried the louder they seemed to get. 

“Two at once? That can’t, that can’t be healthy, right, Derek?” Stiles had turned his head to his boyfriend who still sat next to him with a stoic look on his face. 

“That.. how does that not hurt? Ow, I can’t watch it. Derek, do something! He is about to insert a third one!” Again, Stiles flailed his arms around like a maniac, resulting in throwing his laptop down the bed. 

“Hey, watch it. This thing was expensive!” Derek definitely had enough of this and took the computer to sleep and back to safety before he returned to the bed, in which Stiles was now lying down on his back. He had his eyes closed and was rubbing them with his fingers again and again as if he was trying to get the images out of his head. 

“I should have listened to you, Der.” 

“What makes you think that?” Derek raised his very sassy eyebrows to make a point but to no avail. Stiles still had his eyes closed. “I mean, it’s just ... don’t you feel like missing out sometimes, too?” 

Derek reached out to Stiles and curled his fingers around his knee, pulling the other towards him until they were side by side. Only then did he lay down next to Stiles to take him in his arms and hold him tight. 

“Sometimes,” he admitted, nodding slightly and bobbing his chin against Stiles head. The younger had made himself comfortable on Derek’s chest. It was so warm and smelled like home, if it were up to him Stiles could lay here forever. 

“Me too. I feel like, I don’t know.”

“What is it?” Derek tried to encourage him but Stiles kept quiet for a while longer. 

“It’s just. Would you try? With me?” It took Stiles a lot of courage to voice his thoughts. This was nothing he ever said out loud before and never thought he would dare to. But being in this comfortable embrace, feeling warm and loved, he simply had to. 

“With you?” It took Derek a moment to catch his breath. He hadn’t been expecting this question if he was honest. But then, Stiles was barely over his teens. It was normal he wanted to experiment and try new things. Just like the others. He had just thought that they were both the same kind of different when it came to things like this. 

It had been so long since he had even thought about things like this and he wasn’t sure he was comfortable enough to go all the way. But to try at least some, couldn’t hurt, right?

“Derek?”, the longer it took for him to answer the more agitated Stiles got. “We don’t have to go all the way. I’m not even sure I can - with no preparation. Ugh,..”

“Let’s do it.” Derek couldn’t see him suffer. He felt his heart beat against his chest, could see and smell the worry and secret excitement radiating of the other. How could he say no to something so simple and almost natural?

“You sure? I don’t want to pressure you!” 

“I am. Let's go,” with that Derek got up and pulled Stiles up from the bed too. For a moment they stood chest to chest, looking each other in the eye. It was Stiles who leaned in for a kiss first, this time. And Derek followed willfully. 

A few minutes later, the Stilinski house was quiet except for the soft moans and juicy sucking noises coming from the kitchen. 

“Come on, Stiles, you can do it, only one inch more and you got it all in your mouth!” Derek’s words should be encouraging and animating but all Stiles felt was the pressure in his jaw from opening it for so long and this wide. His eyes were teary and he was about to regret his decision when the sausage’s hit the critical point and he was finally able to swallow all three of them down, followed by the leftover hotdog breads. 

“Go, go, go, Stiles!” Derek cheered happily and with pride in his eyes and Stiles had to join in with his own laughter. It was a small victory but as the human he wasn’t always able to do the same things as his werewolf friends. So when he swallowed the three hot dog sausages all together just like his friends did in the eating contest video Erica had sent him, he celebrated it with even more pride than they had.


End file.
